The Vampire and The Lycan
by Ellizabeth Kim
Summary: sebuah kisah cinta antara seorang vampire manis 'Spancer Lee' dan seorang Lycan tampan 'Aiden Lee' / HaeHyuk FF / YAOI / Romance, Angst 'FAIL', Crime / One-Shoot / RnR pleace...! #bow


Annyeong…..!

Rizuka is back!

Kali ini bawa FF One-Shoot dengan genre Angst(FAIL). ^,^

Bisa dibilang ini oleh-oleh selama perjalanan mudik, dari pada Rizuka mati bosen di perjalanan mending rizuka bikin FF. heheheee

Mian kalo typo-nya banyak soalnya ngetiknya pake Hp and yang kerja Cuma dua jempol heheheeee.

Rizuka juga mau minta maap kalo selama ini Rizuka punya banyak salah, (tolong di maapin ea...! #MAKSA! ^,^

Rizuka juga mau minta maap lagi, soalnya FF yang laen mungkin bakal lama updatenya soalnya gini ceritanya: Rizuka suka ngetik FF di HP (Biar bisa ngetik dimana aja and kapan aja ceritanya) tapi naas banget beberapa hari yang lalu waktu mau transfer ke Lepi memory HP Rizuka ke-format dan FF yang bisa di selamatkan cuma FF ini doank T_T (nyimpennya di memory telp) Rizuka harus ngetik dari awal lagi T_T

Ya udah curcolnya cukup ampe sini dulu ea Rizuka mau ngelanjut FF dulu ea...!

Semoga readers suka FF ni…..!

**Happy Reading…!**

**Disclimer: SUPER JUNIOR adalah milik Tuhan YME (Kecuali Choco 'milik Rizuka' ^,^)**

**Cerita ini dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Rizuka ©2012**

**Cast:**

**Lee Donghae a.k.a Aiden Lee,**

**Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Spancer Lee,**

Choi Siwon a.k.a Andrew Choi,

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Marcus Cho.

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Genre: Romance, Angst 'FAIL'**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, geje, abal, typo(s), EYD failure, OOC**

.

.

**THE VAMPIRE AND THE LYCAN**

**.**

**.**

Decikan pelan _saliva_ sekaligus erangan dan desahan terdengar menggema di salah satu kamar sebuah rumah sederhana yang diyakini sebagai tempat tinggal seorang _lycan_.

Namun suara-suara itu bukan berasal dari makhluk sesama jenis melainkan makhluk berbeda jenis walaupun secara fisik tubuh mereka sama-sama menyerupai manusia.

"A-iden hen-tikan ahh~~" Aiden akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas membuat _kissmark_ di dada kekasihnya saat mendengar desahan protes dari bibir merah _cherry_ sang kekasih.

Aiden menatap sendu kekasihnya yang saat ini telah terenggah-enggah kelelahan akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya sang kekasih namun Aiden enggan untuk menjawab.

Merasa diacuhkan, sang kekasih dengan cepat meraih tengkuk Aiden dan melumat bibir tipis Aiden.

"Spancer Lee!" Ucap Aiden di sela ciumannya.

"Hmm" Dan hanya gumaman yang bisa keluar dari bibir Spancer.

"Apa kau tidak jijik padaku? Aku tidak berasal dari klanmu dan-" Kata-kata Aiden terputus saat Spancer meletakan jari telunjuknya yang lentik di bibir Aiden, seolah memberi tanda untuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Sudah ratusan kali kau menanyakan hal itu Aiden, harus berapa kali lagi aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak peduli kau tidak sebangsa denganku, aku tidak peduli kau adalah seorang _lycan_, yang aku pedulikan hanya satu, dan itu adalah hatimu Aiden." Ucap Spencer tulus.

_"Are you sure, You love me Spencer?"_

_"Yes, no matter who you are, Aiden__ Lee__."_

_"I love you too Spancer__ Lee__."_

Aiden memeluk Spancer, kembali memagut lembut bibir merah _cherry_ Spancer dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dibawah selimut hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh _naked_ mereka.

Lain dengan pemandangan yang ada dalam rumah sederhana Aiden yang panas, pemuda berbadan atletis nampak geram sekaligus jijik menyaksikan apa yang di lakukan Aiden dan Spancer dari kejauhan, tangannya mengepal menahan amarahnya. Namun apa yang bisa di lakukan pemuda itu, pemuda itu tau benar kedua makhluk berbeda itu saling mencintai.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 5 pagi Spancer terlihat melintasi sebuah hutan yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas antara wilayah _lycan_ dan vampir.

Langkah Spancer terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda berbadan atletis berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Spancer memutar matanya malas saat menyadari siapa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku Andrew? Aku bukan bayi yang harus di awasi kemanapun aku pergi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ucap Spancer tajam.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu kenapa kau masih mendekati makhluk menjijikan itu? Dia musuh kita. Dia seorang _lycan_." Pekik Andrew penuh emosi.

'PLAK'

Satu tamparan yang sangat keras berhasil mendarat di wajah tampan Andrew dan menyisakan bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dia _lycan_ dan aku seorang vampir, yang aku tau dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padaku yang selama ini tidak pernah kalian berikan padaku." Ucap Spancer tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ayahmu tau anak tersayangnya bercinta dengan seorang _lycan_."

"Aku tidak peduli." Enggan menanggapi lebih lama omelan Andrew, Spancer memutuskan meninggalkan Andrew dan mulai berlari membelah hutan belantara yang masih gelap dan tertutup kabut.

"Sebenci apapun aku pada Aiden, aku tetap tidak akan bisa membencimu Spencer. Sepertinya memang tidak ada cara lain, besok kau harus mati ditanganku Aiden!"

.

.

Sebuah kastil tua, lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam dan terdapat beberapa petimati disana. Nampak seorang tetua vampir tengah duduk bersila ditengah ruangan sambil menatap tajam _vampire_ tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah tau kemana selama ini putraku setiap malan, dan siapa yang ia temui Marcus?" tanya sang tetua.

"Dia berjalan menuju perbatasan tuan." jawab Marcus.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di perbatasan?"

"Saya tidak tau, Andrew menghadang saya dan dia menawarkan diri untuk mengikuti tuan muda."

"Dimana sekarang Andrew?"

"Dia-"

'BRAK'

Marcus harus menghentikan kata-katanya saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan cukup kasar.

"Marcus bisa kau tinggalkan kami, aku ingin bicara dengan ayahku." Ucap Spancer ketus sambil berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Mana sopan santunmu Spancer?" bentak ayah Spancer.

Spancer enggan menjawab dan lebih memilih menatap tajam Marcus seolah menyuruh Marcus segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tak apa tuan, saya permisi." Ucap Markus sopan. Dan di jawab dengan angukan oleh ayah Spancer.

Sebelum Marcus melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu, Marcus menyempatkan diri berhenti di hadapan Spancer dan tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Spancer.

"Tunggulah, aku akan menemukan semua yang kau sembunyikan." Bisik Marcus, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Spancer maupun ayahnya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus dan menatap kepergian Marcus dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan? Setidaknya pada Marcus." Spancer akhirnya tersadar dari kegiatannya saat suara ayahnya keluar.

"Ayah terlalu membanggakannya." Jawab Spancer sinis.

"Benar ayah sangat membanggakannya. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah berbohong pada ayah, tidak seperti kau." Mendengar kata-kata ayahnya yang menusuk Spancer segera menatap ayahnya dan berkata "Apa maksud ayah?".

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiap malam di perbatasan hutan?" Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan ayah Spancer membuatnya membelalakan matanya dan harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar dan sedikit berburu." dusta Spancer.

"Kau bohong! Jelas-jelas itu bukan alasanmu." bantah sang ayah. "Jangan bilang kau diam-diam bertemu Andrew di perbatasan!" Setidaknya hal itulah yang disimpulkan sang ayah dari percakapannya dengan Marcus.

"Andrew?" Tanya Spancer bingung.

"Apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Andrew?" selidik sang ayah. Dalam hatinya Spancer merasa sedikit lega karena sang ayah belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Aiden.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Andrew! Diia bukan type vampir yang baik." Elak Spancer.

"Syukurlah! Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, kau tidak boleh menaruh perasaan apapun pada semua vampir kepercayaanku selain Marcus. Dan itu berarti kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan Andrew. Kau mengerti" Ucap sang ayah tegas.

"Aku mengerti ayah." Jawab Spancer.

"Hari sudah siang sebaiknya kau istirahat, siapkan dirimu untuk penyerangan besok! Besok bulan purnama dan aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu."

"Again?" Pekik Spancer tak percaya.

"Apa Andrew tidak memberitahumu? Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan besok Andrew yang akan memimpin."

"Ke-Kenapa harus bulan purnama? Bu-Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menyerang mereka saat mereka tidak bisa berubah?" tanya spancer gugup, mencoba berbasa-basi. Dalam hatinya Spancer ingin sekali berteriak untuk menolak penyerangan itu, namun dia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melawan sang ayah.

"Aku hanya tidak mau bertarung dengan kekuatan yang tidak seimbang, sangat tidak adil menyerang mereka saat mereka tidak bisa berubah. Aku bukan pengecut!" jelas sang ayah penuh semangat.

"Ayah-" Spancer menjeda kalimatnya, dia ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya, nampak sang ayah mengeryitkan dahinya menunggu lanjutan perkataan Spancer.

"Ti-Tidak bisakah kita akhiri peperangan ini?" Ucap Spancer dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Apa maksudmu? Perang ini sudah berlangsung selama berabad-abad dan kau ingin mengakhirinya? TIDAK! Perang ini tidak akan bisa selesai sampai salah satu klan musnah."

"Ayah!" Ucap Spancer dengan wajah sendu dan tatapan memohon. "Apa ayah tidak memikirkan klan kita? Apa ayah tidak sadar dengan adanya perang ini ayah secara tidak langsung juga menghabisi klan kita! Ku mohon akhiri perang ini ayah!" Pinta spancer.

"TIDAK! Sekarang pergi dan istirahatlah." Titah ayah Spancer.

Dan dengan berat hati Spancer melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ayahnya, sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu Spancer menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang –arah ayahnya- dengan tatapan sendu.

'Forgive me father!'

.

.

Spancer terus berlari membelah hutan menuju perbatasan, tak dipedulikannya sinar matahari yang mulai membuatnya lemah dan perlahan merusak kulit putih susunya yang indah.

'SREEET'

Spancer menghentikan larinya saat merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan laju larinya, Spancer menatap sosok berjubah itu dan mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan itu. Spancer kembali terlonjak saat pemuda berjubah itu memakaikannya sebuah jubah kepadanya.

Pemuda itupun sedikit membuka jubahnya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Spancer. Spancer berdecik pelan saat mengetahui Andrew lah yang ada di balik jubah itu, Spancer segera melepaskan jubah yang dipakaikan Andrew namun dengan cepat Andrew menahannya.

"Apa kau ingin ke sana lagi? Apakah semalam belum cukup?" Tanya Andrew.

"Aku kira kau masih temanku seperti dulu, ternyata aku salah! Kau kejam! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku masalah penyerangan itu?" ucap Spancer tajam, seajam tatapan matanya pada Andrew.

"Jadi kau merelakan tubuhmu tersengat matahari hanya untuk memberitahu mereka rencana penyerangan kita? Benar-benar!" Cibir Andrew.

"Tidak bisakah kau membujuk ayahku untuk membatalkan penyerangan? Mereka tidak pernah menyerang kita, kita yang selalu menyerang mereka, dengan kata lain klan kita lah yang bersalah. Aku yakin hatimu baik, jadi ku mohon untuk sekali ini saja Andrew tolong aku!" Pinta Spancer dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Andrew yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Spancer memohon seperti itu hanya memalingkan mukanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Spancer dan supaya tidak termakan permintaan Spancer.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa Spancer!" Ucap Andrew tegas. Suasana hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Andrew kembali membuka percakapan. "Pergilah, beritahu mereka supaya mereka melakukan persiapan. Aku akan sangat senang jika lawanku besok siap dan bertarung seimbang."

Spancer menatap Andrew dengan tatapan tidak percaya, pasalnya baru sekali ini permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Andrew, namun karena tidak mau membuang waktu dan merasa jubah yang ia kenakan semakin menipis Spancer segera berlari meninggalkan Andrew menuju rumah Aiden.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat hatiku Spancer? Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun, besok aku harus menghabisinya untuk menjauhkanmu darinya Spancer."

Entah disadari atau tidak oleh Andrew, Marcus yang dari tadi tengah bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan nampak menyeringai mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang dilakukan Andrew dan Spancer.

"_I got __you_ Spancer." Gumam Marcus dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

'TAP TAP TAP'

Suara derap langkah lemah dari kejauhan terdengar jelas di telinga Aiden. Aiden yang tadinya terduduk manis didepan sebuah perapian segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya saat mengetahui siapa pemilik langkah lemah itu.

'TOK~'

'CKLEK'

Tanpa menunggu ketukan kedua Aiden segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan Aiden bisa segera melihat sosok Spancer yang sudah terlewat lemah, tanpa menunggu lama Spancer segera terjatuh dan Aiden segera menangkap tubuh lemah Spancer.

"Honey apa yang terjadi?" tanya Aiden panik, Spancer yang berada di pelukan Aiden hanya bisa tersenyum manis ke arah Aiden. Tangan Aiden pun menggenggam erat tangan Spancer, tanpa di sengaja Aiden menyentuh luka akibat sengatan matahari membuat Spancer mendesis tertahan.

"Kenapa bisa begini! Kenapa siang-siang begini kau memaksakan diri ke sini honey?" Ucap Aiden saat menyadari luka Spancer.

"Aku tidak apa Aiden! Sebentar lagi juga hilang, jangan khawatir." Ucap Spanser sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Aiden.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika keadaanmu seperti ini." Tanpa ini dan itu Aiden segera mengangkat tubuh Spancer dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Dengan cepat namun tetap terasa lembut Aiden merebahkan Spancer diranjangnya, Aiden kemudian menutup semua ventilasi yang menjadi jalur akses sinar matahari, membuat ruangan itu gelap seketika. Setelah selesai Aiden segera duduk di tepi ranjang untuk memeriksa Spancer, dan benar yang dikatakan Spancer, tak perlu menunggu lama luka-luka bakar akibat tersengat matahari segera menutup, kulit Spancer yang tadinya mengelupas kini kembali mulus tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah bilang ini akan segera hilang." Ucap Spancer singkat.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tetap tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu walaupun sedetik." Elak Aiden. Aiden sangat mengetahui bahwa seorang vampir memang tidak perlu memusingkan luka-luka kecil seperti itu karena luka-luka mereka akan segera hilang dengan cepat, sama seperti dirinya yang seorang _lycan._

Aiden segera memeluk Spancer saat semua luka Spancer telah menghilang sempurna. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu ke sini siang hari seperti ini? Apa kau sudah merindukanku?" ucap Aiden sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda Baby!" Spancer melepaskan pelukan Aiden dan menatap Aiden dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Ayahku telah merencanakan penyerangan! Dan itu besok." Lanjutnya sambil tertunduk.

"Huufft, jadi hanya karena hal konyol itu kau rela siang-siang datang ke sini?." Aiden hanya menanggapi perkataan Spancer dengan santai membuat Spancer menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu Aiden! Besok klanku aka—" Spancer terpaksa memutus kata-katanya saat Aiden menautkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir merah _cherry_ Spancer.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, jangan pernah memberitahuku tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan klanmu pada klan kami. Apa kau sudah lupa?" Spancer hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi Aiden—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar protes dengan bentuk apapun dari bibir _sexy_-mu itu honey!" Spancer akhirnya terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Aiden kini tengah sibuk memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk memeluk Spancer, sosok yang sangat ia cintai melebihi apapun.

"Aiden!" panggil Spancer.

"Hmm~~"

"Apa aku boleh ikut dibarisan klanmu besok?" Aiden terlonjak mendengar perkataan Spancer.

"TIDAK" jawab Aiden tegas. "Kau harus berada dikastil saat penyerangan!" lanjutnya.

"Ta—"

"NO NO NO NO WAY!"

Spancer hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Aiden.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku!" ucap Spancer.

"Apa itu honey?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selamat dalam peperangan itu! dan segera menemuiku saat kau selesai." Ucap Spancer tulus sambil membelai wajah tampan Aiden.

"Aku janji." Aiden segera mengecup puncak kepala Spancer lama sekali sambil menikmati wangi yang terkuar dari surai _redbrawn_ Spancer.

.

.

'BRAAKKK'

Sebuah petimati nampak terbelah dua hanya karena sebuah gebrakan yang berasal dari tangan kekar ayah Spancer.

"Katakan sekali lagi padaku Marcus!" titah ayah Spancer.

"Tuan muda menyebrangi perbatasan untuk bertemu dengan lycan dan Andrew membiarkan hal itu begitu saja." Ucap Marcus apa adanya.

"Andrew benar-benar mengecewakan." Rutuk ayah Spancer.

"Saya rasa itu bukan kesalahan Andrew, ini semua kesalahan Aiden, lycan yang telah mengambil hati tuan muda." elak Marcus berusaha membela Andrew sahabatnya.

"Apa kau pikir seorang lycan yang berani mengambil hati putraku masih bisa di maafkan?" Marcus hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Kalau begitu sekarang juga cari Andrew untuk mempersiapkan penyerangan, malam ini juga kita laksanakan penyerangan, dan tugasmu, pastikan Spancer terkurung malam ini, jangan melepaskan pandanganmu sedikitpun." Marcus mengangguk mengerti dan dalam hitungan detik Marcus sudah tidak berada di tempat itu.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul empat sore, beruntung langit mendung sehingga Spancer bisa pulang sebelum malam tiba.

Ketika melangkah memasuki halaman kastil, Spancer tercengang melihat pasukan vampir telah bersiap melakukan penyerangan dengan pistol perak ditangan mereka.

"Darimana saja kau? Ikut denganku!" Tanpa persetujuan dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba Marcus mencengkram dan menarik paksa tangan Spancer.

Spancer meronta namun Marcus makin kuat mencengkram tangan Spancer membuat Spancer sedikit meringis kesakitan.

'BUG'

Spancer menendang kaki Marcus dengan sekuat tenaga karena kesal telah ditarik seenaknya oleh Marcus. Dan seketika itu juga cengkraman Marcus terlepas.

"Rasakan itu! Week" Spancer menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera melesat meninggalkan Marcus yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkena tendangan keras Spancer.

.

.

'BRAKKK'

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kasar, dan saat ayah Spancer mendongakan kepalanya, Spancer telah berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya ayah Spancer dengan nada yang dibuat sekhawatir mungkin.

"Kenapa ayah melakukan ini? Tidak bisakah ayah membatalkan penyerangan?" pinta Spancer.

"Why? Apa karna kau mempunyai hubungan dengan salah seorang lycan?" ucap tajam sang ayah.

'DEG'

Mata indah Spancer terbelalak saat menyadari ayahnya telah mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya.

"Ayah!"

"Justru karena dia berhasik mengambil hatimu, aku semakin ingin menghabisi mereka." pekik ayah Spancer, mata merah sang ayah yang kini menatapnya tajam membuat Spancer terdiam tak mampu melawan perkataan sang ayah.

Tanpa sadar air mata Spancer menetes melewati pipi putih nan mulus Spancer.

Spancer pun berlutut sambil menundukkan kepala dihadapan ayahnya.

"Aku mohon sekali ini saja ayah, jika ayah tidak bisa melakukan ini demi aku, tolong lakukan ini untuk klan kita, aku mohon, jangan ada lagi korban tak berdosa." pinta Spanser sambil sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangisnya.

Tak sedikitpun ayah Spancer bergeming dengan perkataan putranya malah saat ini hatinya semakin kukuh ingin menghancurkan lycan setelah mendengar putranya membela klan yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan selama berabad-abad.

"Tuanku hari sudah gelap, persiapan juga sudah selesai." Ucap Andrew yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Mulai penyerangan, sekarang!" ucap ayah Spancer tegas.

"Ayah!"

"Marcus bawa dia!" titah ayah Spancer pada Marcus yang memang sedari tadi ada di ruangan itu.

Dengan sigap dan cepat Marcus kembali mencengkram tangan Spancer dan membawanya pergi.

Andrew yang melihat Marcus membawa pergi Spancer dengan kasar, hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

"Kau Menyedihkan!" Cibir Spancer pada Marcus saat Marcus berhasil memasukan dan menghempaskan tubuh Spancer di atas ranjang kamarnya.

"Dan kau menjijikan Spancer!" balas Marcus sinis. "Bisa-bisanya kau menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk hina itu." lanjut Marcus.

"Mereka tidak hina, klan kita lah yang hina, bahkan dari dulu klan kitalah yang memancing kerusuhan dengan mereka." elak Spancer.

"Terus saja membela mereka, ah! kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau bergabung dan menjadi seperti mereka." ejek Marcus sambil mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Spancer.

Dengan sigap Spancer mendorong tubuh Marcus hingga menjauh darinya.

"Seandainya aku seperti manusia yang setelah digigit lycan bisa langsung berubah menjadi lycan, seandainya Aiden mengijinkanku berubah menjadi lycan, aku akan dengan senang hati melepas wujud vampirku untuknya." ucap Spancer mantap.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras." cibir Marcus.

Tidak mau berdebat terlalu lama Marcus segera meninggalkan Spancer.

Spancer berusaha kabur dan mendorong Marcus yang berada dihadapan pintu kamarnya, namun dengan sigap Mrcus segera mencengkram kedua lengan Spancer dan mendorongnya dengan keras.

'BRAAKKK'

Dengan sangat keras tubuh Spancer menghantam meja nakas dan dinding, kemarahan Spancer sudah mencapai puncaknya, gigi taring yang tadi tertata rapi sejajar dengan gigi yang lain kini bertambah panjang dan meruncing, Spancer kembali menyerang Marcus namun dengan cepat juga Marcus kembali menghindar dan menyerang balik Spancer.

'BRAAAKKK'

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuh Spancer kembali menghantam sebuah almari besar membuat almari itu hancur dan semua isinya berceceran di lantai.

Marcus menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Spances sudah tidak bisa berkutik, Marcus kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Spancer.

Spancer yang geram karena tidak bisa melawan Marcus tanpa sadar melihat sebuah pasak perak, dengan cepat Spancer meraih pasak itu dan segera melemparkan pasak itu ke arah Marcus.

'JLEBB'

Kurang dari selangkah Marcus menuju pintu, pasak perak yang di lemparkan Spancer berhasil tertancap sempurna di punggung dan menembus jantung serta merobek dadanya.

Kini giliran Spanser yang bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Marcus dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"Aku anggap semua kesalahanmu sudah kau bayar Marcus Cho!" Spencer segera meninggalkan Marcus yang tubuhnya mulai melepuh dan kulitnya terkelupas akibat pasak perak yang tertancap di jantungnya, menuju kediaman Aiden.

.

.

'SREEK, TAP TAP'

Spencer kini sudah berada di depan rumah Aiden. Spancer berhasil mendahului pasukan Andrew. Dan seperti biasa sebelum Spenser sempat mengetuk pintu rumah itu Aiden sudah membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Tepat setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka sempurna, Spancer segera memeluk erat tubuh Aiden dengan wajah cemas.

"Why honey?" tanya Aiden menyadari kecemasan Spancer, kekasihnya.

"Mereka menyerang malam ini. Sekarang!" ucap Spancer sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Siapa yang memimpin? Ayahmu?" Spencer menggeleng cepat sebagai jawabannya. "Apa aku boleh melawan?" Spancer melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sendu mata Aiden.

"Asal kau berjanji kembali dengan selamat dan menjemputku." Aiden mengangguk kemudian menangkup wajah Spancer dan mengecup singkat bibir Spancer.

"Masuklah dan jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali. _Understand_?" Spancer mengangguk kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah Aiden saat Aiden mulai melangkah menjauhi kediamannya menuju perbatasan hutan.

"Semoga beruntung baby." Guman Spancer.

.

.

Dua klan besar kini saling berhadapan, keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam tak terkecuali kedua pimpinan perang mereka -Aiden dan Andrew-.

"Jika kau melepaskannya, saat ini juga aku akan menarik pasukanku untuk mundur. Lagipula ini bukan bulan purnama kau akan sangat lemah dalam pertarungan." Tawar Andrew.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan melepaskannya apalagi untukmu. Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Balas Aiden tajam.

Tanpa menungu lama Andrew segera mengangkat kedua jarinya dan menggerakkannya kedepan memberi perintah untuk menyerang.

Suara letusan pistol menggema memenuhi seluruh hutan, mereka saling mencengkeram, menikam, dan membidik satu sama lain, burung-burung yang tadinya tertidur tenang kini sibuk beterbangan kesana kemari mencari tempat persembunyian.

Dibalik sebuah pohon besar nampak Andrew tengah bersembunyi untuk menghindari Aiden. Serangan jarak dekat saat ini sangatlah berbahaya mengingat Aiden sangat pandai menikam mangsanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi Andrew?" tanya Aiden yang saat ini sudah berada tepat dibelakang Andrew.

"Tanpa merubah wujudmu ternyata indra mu masih berfungsi dengan baik." Andrew segera melesat untuk kembali menghindari Aiden, Andrew mengambil pistol peraknya dan berusaha membidik Aiden yang tengah berlari mengejarnya.

'DOORR'

Satu tembakan berhasil dilesakan oleh Andrew, namun Aiden bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Andrew terus mencoba membidik Aiden namun tidak pernah berhasil, setelah cukup lama akhirnya Andrew berhenti tepat di tengah hutan dan membuang senjatanya ke tanah.

Aiden yang melihat tanda-tanda penyerahan segera ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Andrew.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan permainannya? Padahal aku belum mulai, cih! Membosankan!" cibir Aiden.

Tanpa disadari Aiden, di balik Aiden dan dari kejauhan terlihat ayah Spancer tengah mengarahkan senapan laras panjang peraknya ke arah punggung Aiden, setelah target terkunci ayah Spancer mulai menarik pelatuknya.

'DOORR'

'GREEBB'

'JELEEBB'

Aiden membelalakan matanya saat merasa dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan saat Aiden membalikkan badannya dia segera melihat Spancer tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Spancer sebelum ia terjatuh.

Sebelum tubuh Spancer menyentuh tanah dengan cepat Aiden menangkap tubuh Spancer. Aiden bisa melihat jelas sebuah peluru perak bersarang tepat di pundak Spancer, membuat Aiden geram dan menggertakkan giginya.

Aiden merebahkan tubuh Spancer di sebuah pohon yang rindang, mencabut peluru yang menancap di pundak Spancer kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Andrew.

Aiden memandang tajam Andrew yang saat ini juga tengah tertegun karena rencana yang ia susun bersama ayah Spancer tidak berjalan baik dan malah digagalkan sendiri oleh spancer.

Dengan cepat Aiden menghampiri Andrew dan segera mencekik leher Andrew dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang berkuku tajam.

"Katakan siapa yang menembak!" titah Aiden, dan tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari Andrew, Aiden terus mencengkram leher Andrew sampai kulit leher Andrew sedikit terkelupas. Kesabaran aiden sudah mencapai batasnya, dengan sigap Aiden melempar Andrew hingga membentur sebuah pohon yang akhirnya terbelah menjadi dua saat tubuh kekar Andrew menghantamnya.

Aiden menajamkan indranya dan mulai mencari bau yang serupa dengan peluru yang bersarang di pundak spancer.

_"I got you!"_ gumam Aiden saat berhasil menemukan sasarannya. Dengan sigap dan cepat Aiden kini telah berada di belakang ayah Spancer.

"Kau menembaknya, kau tidak akan lolos dariku!" ucap Aiden tajam. Seketika itu juga ayah Spancer membalikan badannya.

"Itu semua tidak akan terjadi jika dia tidak jatuh hati padamu! Makhluk hina!"

'BUG'

Satu pukulan keras berhasil mendarat di pipi ayah Spancer. Merekapun saling pukul dan saling menerkam.

Merasa terancam, ayah Spancer memutuskan berlari untuk menghindari Aiden, namun sia-sia, Aiden masih bisa mengejar ayah Spancer, sampai akhirnya ayah Spancer berhenti tepat disebelah pohon tempat Spancer bersandar.

'SREEETT'

'BRAAKK'

Aiden berhasil menarik dan mengunci tubuh ayah Spancer di pohon, Aiden mencengkeram leher ayah Spancer hingga kukunya berhasil merobek kulit keriput ayah Spancer.

"Aiden awas!" pekik Spancer.

'DOORR!'

Aiden melepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan, matanya yang terbelalak berusaha ia arahkan kebelakang, dan benar duagannya, saat ini Andrew telah berdiri tegap dibelakangnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah pistol perak ke arah dadanya.

Aiden tersungkur sambil memegang dadanya yang telah tertancapi sebuah peluru perak, ayah Spancer tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan kemudian menendang tubuh Aiden hingga terpental cukup jauh.

Mata indah Spancer terbelalak melihat tubuh Aiden yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak, dengan sisa tenaganya Spancer melesak mendekati Aiden, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dadanya terasa perih, lebih perih daripada luka yang ada dibahunya.

Spancer merengkuh tubuh Aiden yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan mendekapnya erat, airmatapun tidak bisa lagi tertahan dan mengalir begitu saja.

"K-Kau lu-pa a-pa yang pe-rnah a-ku ka-ta-kan pa-damu honey?" ucap Aiden susah payah. Spancer tak mampu menjawab dan memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aiden.

"Bu-kankah a-ku per-nah bi-lang kau ter-lihat jel-lek sa-at menangis."

"Diam dan jangan bisara lagi, aku akan segera mengeluarkan pelurunya!" Tangan Spancer dengan cepat membalik tubuh Aiden hendak mengeluarkan peluru yang ada dijantung Aiden.

"Ter-lambat!" dengan sisa kekuatan Aiden menahan tangan Spancer dan meletakkan tangan Spancer didada Aiden.

"Ber-janji-lah k-kau a-kan hi-dup dengan ba-ik setelah a-ku pergi!" pinta Aiden.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Tidak akan!" Spancer menggeleng kuat, namun mata Aiden kini telah menutup sempurna dan kesadaran Aiden kini telah hilang.

"Aiden!" Spancer mengguncang tubuh Aiden namun tudak ada jawaban. "AIDEEEEEEN!" pekiknya saat mengetahui Aiden sudah tidak bernyawa.

Dengan nafas memburu Spancer menatap tajam Andrew, dilihatnya sebuah pasak yang tergeletak begitu saja, Spancer mengangkat pasak itu dan dengan cepat melemparkannya kearah Andrew.

'JLEEB'

'DOOORR'

Tepat setelah pasak yang dilemparkan Spancer menancap di dada Andrew, Spancer pun ikut tersungkur dengan peluru perak berisi air suci yang tertanam di punggungnya yang ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang lycan yang mengira pasak itu akan ditancapkan pada lycan lain yang ada dibelakang Andrew.

'BRUUK'

Spancer tergeletak tepat diatas tubuh Aiden.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Aiden." Gumam Spancer lirih.

Aiden yang ternyata masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Spancer segera memeluk tubuh Spancer yang berada diatasnya.

"Semoga tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita dalam wujud yang sama. I LOVE YOU SPANCER!" gumam Aiden lirih.

"ME TOO AIDEN!"

Semburat mereh yang ada dilangit telah menunjukkan dirinya, menandakan saat ini malam telah berganti subuh. Keadaan hutan telah sepi, semua yang tersisa dari pertempuran itu perlahan mendekati dua jasad berbeda klan yang kini telah kehilangan nyawa mereka, perlahan kedua jasad itu melepuh dan terbakar akibat peluru perak yang tertancap di jantung mereka. Kedua jasad itupun perlahan menjadi butiran debu dan diterbangkan oleh angin.

"Karena keegoisanku sendiri, aku kehilangan putra dan orang-orang yang aku percaya, maafkan ayah karena tidak mau mendengarkan permintaanmu!" tanpa sadar air mata ayah Spancer mengalir membasahi pipi tirus nan keriputnya, wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam. "Aku harap kalian akan dipertemukan lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang."

Burung-burung dan binatang lain yang ada dalam hutan itupun melolong dan mengeluarkan suara mereka mengantar kepergian dua makhluk berbeda klan itu. Dan akhirnya hutan itupun seolah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta sepasang lycan dan vampire yang saling mencintai sampai akhir hidup mereka.

.

.

**(F.I.N.I.S.H)**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana readers? Apa angst-nya berasa?

Mian kalo ngak berasa T_T

Ini FF angst pertamaku dan sepertinya kacau and gak jelas. Heheheeee

Kalau ada yang nanya gimana cerita awal mereka saling suka, trus kenapa Siwon sangat membenci Donghae, trus kenapa Kyuhyun membela Siwon yang jelas-jelas membela Eunhyuk, maka jawabannya 'HANYA RIZUKA YANG TAU!" heheheeee #digampar readers

Rizuka sengaja bikin yang kayak gitu, soalnya ini FF Rizuka ngetiknya pas lagi perjalanan mudik (ampe dua jempol rizuka trepes #gak nanya) T_T

Mungkin lain kali Rizuka bakal buat beside story-nya kalo reader banyak yang tertarik. heheheee

Ya udah sekian dulu, moga readers suka dah.

Thankyou very much for reading and review and see you at another FF

Don't forget to review...!

#bow bareng Choco.. ^,^


End file.
